Oblivious
by CaroAmy
Summary: A very, very shot oneshot with Amy and Shadow at school. This is not directly related to my Emerald Coast High fanfiction. ShadAmy


_Setting, back story etc taken from my story Emerald School High; however, this oneshot does not follow the story line at all! All that's the same is the school and the reason why they're in school. _

_Shadow and Amy (c) SEGA_

* * *

Eloquently, she was sitting down on top of the metal bleachers that viewed the grassy school soccer field. She was playfully fixing her uniform in order to keep her mind from wandering. There had been soccer practice that afternoon, and she had patiently watched it for the two hours it lasted. Quietly she observed the boys passing around the ball, practicing their tricks and jogging back and forth. Secretly she enjoyed the sport, watching it, seeing as she didn't have much of a talent playing it. However, it wasn't because she enjoyed the sport that she had spent two hours of her afternoon watching practice when she could have gone home and finished her homework, which was enough to keep her busy for a while. Fifteen minutes had passed since practice ended. She saw the boys enter the locker-room nearby, and saw most leave. She wasn't quite sure why she had decided to watch the practice; she just knew that today she needed space, time, freedom. At home while studying she wouldn't receive the comfort fresh air could give her, and neither would her heart settle. Time for herself, that was what she needed.

She listened to the susurrus of the branches and looked up at the cloudless sky. It had been a long time since there had been such a nice day, not too hot or too cold because a small breeze was present, and the sun shined regardless of all the mistakes made daily by millions of individuals. If anything else that day, the sun comforted her. She heard the locker-room doors shut and saw the last few boys leave. With a sigh she stood up, but before she went down the stairs she had a sudden urge to run to the top of the bleachers, and she did. With a breath of hope she admired the field in front of her, the school building behind her, and the beautiful garden next to it where she daily went in order to have a peek at the flowers. This ephemeral moment was ended by a hand tapping her shoulder, making her look back. Behind her was a hedgehog, and he didn't look exhausted after practice like most of the other team members did. Intently she looked into his eyes until he began speaking.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I needed fresh air, space," she answered mellifluously. With a nod he began walking back.

"Sorry I interrupted you," he whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Wait, Shadow…" she mumbled.

The ebony hedgehog wearing the school uniform did not stop, not until she skipped down the bleachers and grabbed his hand before he went down the stairs. She forced him to turn around and look at her with those eyes that for so long were viewed by her as special and friendly, but ever since the incident she viewed them as something…. Something she could not name. And that was the issue. She did not know what to think of him, of their relationship.

"We need to talk," she whispered softly. She expected a grunt as a response, instead she received a quizzical look, but he followed her up the bleachers nonetheless.

"Tell me this is not about what happened three weeks ago. We've passed that, we've talked normally since then," he began.

"I haven't passed it… but apparently you have. That might make things easier. Shadow please, answer me the truth," she pleaded.

"Very well."

"That night, at the party, when you told me you liked Rouge, was it true?"

"No, I was doing that because Knuckles was in earshot and he's been a coward since the beginning of the school year. It was about time he made his move, and apparently I had to push him into it. Rouge is a friend," he honestly, and quickly, answered. Amy's eyes sighed of relief for a second.

"And we already established that when we accidentally held hands later at the same party it was purely accidental, it was only to keep me from falling into the pool…" _although it lasted for five seconds longer than it should have, since I was already safe but you still kept holding on… or was it I who was holding on? _

"Correct."

Her eyes showed confusion, betraying her smile which showed peace of mind. They sat next to each other for a few seconds longer with nothing else to say. She still did not know what it was she felt, and he seemed to feel nothing different at all. Which seemed good, fine. After all, they were quite close friends. Ever since they were forced into high school their friendship proved to be a true one, and she was glad. There was no need for drama.

"Well, now that that's settled, I can go home and finish my homework! I'll see you tomorrow here at school, okay?"

"Like every school day. See you tomorrow," he said with what seemed to be a smile.

"See you!" She gleefully smiled back. She skipped down the bleaches and at the stairs smiled once more at him. Once she was on the ground and moving towards the school, which was behind the bleachers, Shadow turned back in order to see her. Before she was out of earshot he yelled,

"Amy, were you waiting for me?"

Taken aback by the question and seeing no way of avoiding it, she shouted back, "I guess I was, unconsciously."

Shadow smirked and yelled back, "how was I during practice?"

With a laugh all Amy could answer was "Shadow".


End file.
